The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are motorized vehicles typically having four or six wheels. The popularity of ATVs has increased considerably in recent years. ATVs are frequently used for recreation or in hunting, camping and other outdoor pursuits to transport game, equipment and the like. ATVs are commonly transported in the bed of a pickup truck or on a flatbed trailer. However, a lack of suitable methods for securing an ATV in a pickup truck or on a trailer may render the ATV vulnerable to inadvertently rolling in the pickup truck bed or on the trailer during transport. Moreover, failure to properly secure the ATV may render the ATV vulnerable to theft under some circumstances.
Therefore, vehicle securing apparatuses which are suitable for securing a vehicle such as an ATV in a stable position on a transporting trailer or on the ground or other surface are desirable for some applications.